Pundertale
by Stevethebarbarian
Summary: The Error was finally getting serious. He had to find Gaster, and he was going to do it. And Gaster was getting tired. He'd run and he'd run and he'd run and he was tired of running. And so he stopped running. But he couldn't beat the Error on his own. He needed help. ... And what's better than an army of Sanses? This story revolves around Gaster, Swap! Sans, and two OC Sanses.
1. Chapter 4: New Hope

Gaster was beginning to become afraid. He was keeping himself barely a step ahead of the Error, and he was slowly running out of energy. Before long, he would find himself unable to timeline-jump, and he shuddered to think what would happen when the omnicidal murderer finally caught up with him in this state. He realized that he had only one chance at survival- he had to find someone who _did_ have the power necessary to defeat the Error... someone with similar interests to himself. Well, he supposed, that was simple. All he had to do was find _any_ monster, from _any_ alternate timeline. They were _all_ threatened by the Error's machinations, so it should be simple enough for him to find someone to help him.

The only problem was, he knew that by some strange law of the universe, he was only able to carry one being at a time with him throughout the timelines.

Suddenly, he realized something. He had an epiphany, in a certain way of speaking. It came to him out of nowhere that perhaps, if he played his cards right, he could trick the system. What if he was only bringing one person with him... he would simply bring... several of the same person. That was the answer!

He waved his hand in front of his face and opened a portal to a random timeline. Stepping into it, he looked around, still not quite sure exactly what universe it was. The first thing that met his eye was Papyrus, leaning against a tree near an abandoned sentry station and smoking a cigarette.

Gaster cringed and backed into the shadows. He knew what was going to go down if Papyrus spotted him. Under normal circumstances, he would have immediately evacuated the timeline... but he remembered what the reports had said about this timeline's Sans. So he guessed the wheel of fortune had decided on who he would be bringing with him. Sans it was, then.

Apparently, the Sans from this universe had had some rather... close contact with the Error in the past. Somehow, he survived. This would make him useful. Gaster sidestepped the tall skeleton and went off in search of his brother.

Sans wasn't difficult to find, simply sitting in his house cooking spaghetti. Gaster decided not to waste time.

 _ **"Greetings, Sans."**_

Blue let out a loud 'YELP!' before turning to see who it was. He looked confused, but also excited at a possible new friend. He stopped his cooking, but completely ignored the still-on stove.

"Hi there! Who are you? I am the Magnificent Sans!"

* * *

The Error had a job to do. Perhaps not the average nine-to-five gig that most people are used to, but a job nonetheless. He sifted through timelines slowly, trying to locate his quarry.

Error stopped at a certain timeline. He mumbled something under his breath before looking through the Underswap code. He hated this one. An anomaly in the code, but it wasn't Gaster. Just...something that shouldn't exist. One being of course stopped him from erasing it in the first place, which is why he kept away from it at all times. But this was an exception.

* * *

 ** _"Hello. I am Doctor W. D. Gaster. I apologize for being hasty, but I must get straight to the point, I haven't much time. According to my sources, you have encountered the creature known as Error Sans in the past, have you not?"_**

"Error...Error..Er-ror...Oh!" Blue laughed, "Ya! I met him a long while ago. He actually seemed a bit lonely, stuck in that blank white space. Why? Also, do you mean Gaster the riverperson? You're a doctor?"

* * *

Error stopped in the code and nodded to himself, muttering about something or someone.

* * *

" ** _Indeed. But..._ ****_Well, I would be willing to wager that_ loneliness _is not the reason that the Error is out for my blood- and yours. I... am afraid that I must request that you rapidly evacuate this timeline- with me. For you see, unless I get your help, I will not exist much longer. And if I do not leave here, then it is very possible that the Error will wreak havok in this timeline in his attempts to purge the world of myself."_**

"Wait a second? What? Whatever! I, the MAGNIFICENT Sans, will help you in whatever way possible! No matter the cost, I'm always willing to help!"

 _ **"Wonderful. Wait. Damn it, he's here! The Error is here!"**_

Gaster turned on his heel and fired an invisible pulse of energy out of his hand, blowing the skeletons' door off of it's hinges and forcing Error! Sans to take a step back, before grabbing Swap! Sans and dissapearing into thin air.

The Error cursed and dissipated in a flash of ERRORs.

Meanwhile, Blue huddled, terrified, beside Gaster as the hurtled through the timelines.

"Hey! Where are we going?"

 _ **"I'm afraid I don't know, exactly. I panicked a bit. All I know is that we will almost definitely arrive in a timeline vastly different from yours, and one with another Sans."**_

The two of them suddenly hit the ground hard, rolling forward a bit.

 _ **"Speaking of that, this is going to get confusing**_ **fast. _What can I call you, other than Sans?"_**

"My friends call me Blue."

 _ **"Wonderful. Well Blue, y**_ _ **ou see, one day, we will all be consumed by the Error, perhaps even you. So I have decided to gain the advantage preemptively. Instead of allowing him to eliminate us one by one, we shall band together and fight him all at once. Then, perhaps, we will succeed in ki- capturing him for good."**_

"Wow! That... sounds complicated. But we're going to band the entire Underground together!"

 _ **"**_ ** _Not just the Underground, my friend. Let me try to explain. When someone is determined enough, then they have the capacity to alter time, to go back to a time before a given bad event happened, or just to live through something again. But when they do so, the timeline isn't exactly the same. It changes. And the old timeline is left floating through space as if nothing happened. With dozens of beings throughout all of time doing this over and over, things began to get stranger and stranger. Eventually, certain timelines barely_ resembled _the original. Thanks to a fortunate accident on my part, I am able to travel through the timelines- hence the Error's insane hunting of me."_**

* * *

Error! Sans finally got a lead on the position of Swap! Sans and Gaster. He began shifting through the timelines, trying to reach them, before he sensed some sort of disturbance. He got sidetracked, and started moving away from his primary target, heading instead for yet another timeline.

* * *

"So, everything resets until nothing is the same?"

 _ **"Essentially. Small changes can eventually build up. Either way, this is quite a curious timeline. If I recall correctly, this one is actually a few thousand years older than yours. We're not just in an alternate universe. We're also in the future."**_

"Really?"

 ** _"Indee-"_**

Gaster suddenly cringed.

 _ **"Damn it all to hell. I feel yet another disturbance. Like the Error, but somehow... cleaner, more distinct.**_

He looked over at an obviously confused Blueberry.

 _ **"Never mind. I'm just rambling to myself."**_

* * *

In another timeline, a smol, emo-hair styled scientist rushed around his lab. A machine, capable of timeline jumping, was malfunctioning. It was picking something up-an error, of sorts.

"Nononononononono!"

The scientist, looking like a strange, lab-coat wearing combination of Sans and Mettaton, furiously tapped a button on his machine, trying to get it to stop spewing smoke. His voice was feminine, superficially resembling that of Alphys. Finally, the smoke cleared, and he could somehow see through the machine's "door." On the other side, he caught sight of a being that nearly made him faint. He saw Error! Sans. Headed straight his way.

(Appearance link here- /9xZnBfF)

* * *

 _ **"Oh no. The disturbance is growing."**_

Gaster set off toward the Judgement Hall, from which he could hear loud booming sounds, and feel heavy vibrations.

Blue followed after Gaster, confused. He still went along with it.

 _ **"The Error is nearing this timeline. We must hurry."**_

Gaster rushed forward with Swap! Sans, reaching the Judgement Hall in a hurry.

When he stepped into the area, he took a step back in suprise.

Frisk and Sans were fighting, as he had expected, but they looked most unique. Gaster realized that this shouldn't seem strange; it _had_ been 6000 years. Sans silently flicked his finger back and forth, firing bones at the human, who dodged effortlessly again and again. They reached Sans and slashed with their worn knife, but Sans dodged easily himself. He noticed Gaster and Blue, but ignored them.

This Sans' appearance very closely resembled that of the "original," but with a much more weathered appearance.

(Appearance link here- /7GiohgX)

Blue stepped back as well. He stared directly at him and Frisk.

"Who...who are they?" Having seen only a Chara in his timeline and never a Frisk, this was confusing. It was also confusing since there was another version of Sans just right in front of him.

 ** _"Aha. Well, obviously, the skeleton is you. Simply... older. And quite a bit more serious. Oh. And_ that _is Frisk. I have absolutely no idea how they are still alive, and even less idea of how they are still a child."_**

He took a step closer to After! Sans.

 _ **"But one thing is for sure... your alternate self is indeed very powerful. Wait."**_

Gaster paused.

 _ **"Another Sans is in danger. I believe it is the Error's doing. We have to reach him."**_

Gaster put one hand on Blue's skull, and then sent another flying off to After! Sans, whom it stuck to.

 _ **"Let's go, gentlemen."**_

Gaster, After! Sans, and Blue all disappeared in a flash of black energy.

The Human was cardinally confused.

* * *

The science-minded Sans, known informally as Dr. Grape, couldn't help staggering a few feet closer to his machine to get a better look at the Error. Unfortunately for him, high-heels were even worse for balance then they were for lab work, and he tripped forward, flying into the machine and landing right next to the Error.

"W͚̱̞͚̻͚͙͞ha̢̩̗̼t͚̤̗̕ ̸̙̞̯̤̗̣t̯̩̭̬̰͕͔h̴̭͕̙è̻̻̖̝?͏̖̹̲̗͇͚͉ _ **?"**_ Error stared at Grape and groaned. He pulled the scientist and his SOUL up with lines of blue, and held him there.

"A͚͍̙̬̠͖͝n͞ḏ̘͇̪̬͠ ̫̥̲͉w̡͔̥̟h̵͎ó̰̼͈͙ ͔͍͘a̫ŗ̺̠͕̟e̴ ̨̖͇͓͚y̯͚̲o̵̬̟̣͕̠̤ͅù̱͙?̫͓̟̞͚"

Grape's breathing became fast and raspy. "Uh...I c-c-could tell you, b-but...I'm in a bit of a _bine_. Hehe..."

He laughed at his own joke, and adjusted his glasses.

"M-my name's Sans. M-m-m-my friends ca-call me Doctor Grape, though, because my favorite food and hair color."

"W-what's your na-na-name?"

Error didn't laugh. He tightened the strings that surrounded Grape's SOUL.

E͉͔̟͓̬͠r͓̞͓͎̹͟r͍̱͎̝͠o̘͚͉̹̰͇͢r̮̗ ̕S̛a̘ns҉̱̼̱͎͍ͅ.̧͓̩̦͎͙̼͈

"Uhuh...c-cool, I-I gu-guess...?"

Grape shifted nervously.

"Umm...I'll b-b-be on m-my way now!"

Grape backed away. trying to walk back the way he came. However, he forgot about the strings. He cried out in pain, and clenched his chest.

"H-h-h-h-h-h-h-hey! Lemme go!" he said, dropping his clipboard.

* * *

Blue was just as confused as the human, but looked at After! Sans.

"Hi there!"

"who are you and where am i and when can i get back to killing the human"

 _ **"Greetings. I am Dr. W. D. Gaster, and this is Sans, but from a different timeline than you, of course. I'm afraid you and I, as well as every being in the universe, is currently in grave danger."**_

"well i have my own timeline to protect so i'm leaving"

 _ **"God, it is hard to make out what you are saying, Sans. Actually, I'll call you Grey. Can I call you Grey? And are you incapable of putting damn pauses into your speech?"**_

Grey clenched his fist. His eye hadn't stopped spewing flame for an instant. It wasn't about to, either.

At approximately that moment, Blue, Gaster, and After! Sans burst out of a portal and landed in front of the Error.

Gaster smiled. He waved his hands, summoned up ethereal shapes, changed his facial expression, and made multiple hand movements, trying to approximate wingdings.

Translated, he had said something like- YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN USE CREEPY FONTS, ASSHOLE.

Suddenly, without even noticing Gaster, Error! Sans disappeared with Grape. He had teleported away, but couldn't move too far unless he wanted to risk letting go of Grape. He was only a few hundred yards away.

"Afra̶id I̸ ́ca͏n̸'͘t ̵d̶o th͞at.͏ You̢ ͏see, ͠i'm̕ ̡t͞ry҉in͝g̡ ͡t̶o̧ ͡f͡i̧nd ҉a͡noth̕e͟ŕ be͡i̶n̸g͡,̀ G͟a̕ste̵r. B̡ut ̶f͘ŗom ͠w͝h̵at̡ i'v̸e s̕ęen̛,͏ h͜e͠'s̀ ţryin̷g͏ ͝to͜ r̀o͡u̢n̵d̕ ͡u҉p̶ e̡a͘ch Sa҉n͏ś. Ì c͢an't͜ l̸e͡t him̀ ̴g̢ęt͘ y̴ou̸,͝ so̧ ̷y͢ou͜'r͢e ͜c͜ǫm̢i͠n͝g̵ ̴ẃit͝h ͜me҉."

Gaster groaned.

 _ **"Damn it! It's hard to talk like that!"**_

Blue turned to Grey.

"Hey! I'm Sans, but you can call me Grey. Nice to meet you!"

"... eh there's no one to save in my timeline anyway... so i'll put up with your shit for now"

The Error turned, noticing the three beings following him, and practically licked his lips.

He didn't even need to find them.

They had found him.


	2. Chapter 5: The Error Strikes Back

Gaster cursed under his breath and did the absolute _last_ thing he wanted to do.

He followed the Error, bringing Blue and Grey with him.

Blue followed happily along, having not even noticed the Error. Grey looked on seriously, watching Error! Sans and Grape. He wasn't sure quite what the Error was capable of, but Grape was obviously helpless.

Error's strings tightened on Grape's SOUL.

"U-um, s-s-sir, please let m-m-me go! AAAAH!"

Gaster slowly put his hand over his face, shaking his head.

" _ **God. Why do things like this always happen to me?"**_

Lifting one hand, Gaster literally launched it at the Error and Grape. Where it landed, it expanded, the hole in the middle morphing into a portal, the other end opening from Gaster's other hand.

" _ **Alright. We need to hurry. Tell me, both of you, you each have 1 ATK, 1 DEF, and 1 ATK, correct?"**_

Grey nodded. Blue scratched his head thoughtfully for a moment, before suddenly lifting his finger into the air with an exclamation.

"Aha! Nope, sorry! That's Papyrus that you're thinking about. I have more than _that."_

 _ **"Hm. I see. That**_ **does** _ **mean you can take a hit... but it also means that you probably can't dodge with nearly the efficiency of most Sanses. Well, either way, try to avoid the Error's attacks the best you can. I have a feeling that you're stronger than you think you are."**_

"Ok! But… what happens if he _does_ catch us and we don't dodge? Would we… die instantly? I dunno how strong he is…"

Gaster frowned and thought about how to answer. He knew that Blue was rather… sensitive, as well as not the most courageous soul in the world. But he also knew that he had to tell the truth, given that if it was ever revealed that he was lying, then it could severely undermine his authority in the group.

 _ **"... no. The Error specializes in turning his foes against each other. If he hits you, you'll likely be captured in his strings and forced to attack us. If he wants to attack under is own power, he fights in a similar manner to most other Sanses. Bones, telekinesis, gasterblasters..."**_

Upon saying that final word, Gaster shuddered. Meanwhile, Grey sighed sadly.

On the other side of the portal, Error was getting fed up waiting. He prepared to step through Gaster's portal himself.

Looking behind him, he realized that Grape was certainly in a bad situation. He wasn't going home soon either way. If Error got him, he would be stuck in the Anti-Void. If Gaster got him, the scientist would be stuck fighting off Error. So he wasn't going back home very soon either way.

Grape didn't notice Error's consternation. He was too busy looking at his SOUL. Not his own, monster SOUL, currently constricted by the Error's strings, but another SOUL, glowing, purple, and right-side-up. This, curiously, was a _human_ SOUL.

…

It was a long story. Either way, it was now Grape's constant companion and pet, and he carried "him" everywhere. The scientist had even christened the metaphysical object, "Grape Jr."

"D-d-don't worry, little guy. I'll keep you s-safe, no matter _what_ happens."

Even in the whisper with which he had made the statement, Error heard it, although he couldn't make it out, and didn't care enough to investigate.

Gaster put some more energy into the portal, causing it to flare up, grow a bit, and generally become more than the spacetime hole-in-the-wall it had been before. Blue was impressed.

WOWIE! That's amazing!"

He stared at the portal, curious and slightly confused.

"But what's on the other side?"

He was tempted to just peek his head in the portal, but didn't.

Gaster smiled and laughed softly.

 _ **"Don't worry about it, blue. We'll all pass through it soon enough. But... allow me to go first. Neither of you should throw yourself in the Error's path without the DEF to protect yourself."**_

Gaster stepped casually through the portal made of his own hands, motioning for the others to follow him. After! Sans awkwardly and cautiously made his way through as well.

"you'd better hurry blue or else the portal might close and you'd be stuck here"

Blue practically ran into the portal at that sentence. He didn't want to be left alone.

Gaster stepped out of the portal, returned his hands to normal as soon as he saw Blue exit it, and then adjusted his jacket.

" _ **Gotcha bitch.**_

He smiled at Error! Sans.

 _ **"You are nothing but an Error. You certainly don't have the right to destroy either timelines or myself, nor do you have the right to destroy timelines that hold myself. Either way...**_ _**You're about to get dunked on."**_

Grape noticed the sudden appearance of Gaster and the two Sanses and decided to take the opportunity to make a run for it. Gripping the purple SOUL tightly, he rushed away from Error! Sans, who barely paid any attention as he retracted the strings that bound Grape's SOUL, pulling him back to where he was, ignoring the purple, human SOUL. Whether he noticed it at all was questionable, but even if he did, he had no use for it. He couldn't absorb SOULs, and neither could Gaster, so why worry about it? He concentrated a bit, the ERRORs surrounding him dropped a bit in number, the multiple colors fighting for dominance across his glitched body dulled a bit, and his voice became a bit more normal.

" **oh please. better an error than an anomaly, gaster. at least, when i set out to do something, i actually accomplish it."**

He floated there a bit, before tapping his chin.

" **but, i believe we** _ **do**_ **have a bit of unfinished business to attend to. come, gaster. let us end this here and now."**

Gaster scowled, clenched his fists, and was about to speak when he was interrupted by a scream of pain from Grape, still trying to escape, and tearing against the Error's strings. Error tightened the strings once more, to the point that further resistance was futile.

Grape's health depleted as he fell to his knees, defeated and exhausted. He lifted Grape Jr. in his hand and hurled the tiny SOUL forward, away from the Error.

"Grape Jr.! Run! RRUUUUUNNNN! I'll find you again! I swea-AGH!"

The Grape Jr. did just that, or rather, as close as it could manage. It flew through the air in the direction Grape had thrown it, not noticing until too late that it was on a collision course with Dr. W. D. Gaster. The enigmatic doctor caught it and studied it closely. It was true that he couldn't absorb it. He could also see that Grey was on the verge of smashing it simply because it was a human SOUL.

He turned to Blueberry, and tossed it to him.

" _ **Here. If I recall correctly, you've actually had experience protecting human SOULs from Error Sans. How convenient."**_


	3. Chapter 6: Return of the Grape

Blue caught the SOUL awkwardly, stepping backward a few feet as he tried not to fumble it, eventually succeeding. The SOUL, not realizing that it was in good hands, tried to escape for a moment, but Blue held it gently but firmly, preventing it's escape until it calmed down.

The Error muttered a bit to himself, deciding that it would be advantageous for him to take Blue first, as he was most likely the weakest there. He fired out a few dozen blue strings at Blueberry, in an attempt to entrap him.

The strings flew straight at Blue, who put his hands in front of his face in fear, trying to keep from being hit. It was clear that his attempts a blocking were woefully inadequate.

Suddenly, though, the strings stopped in midair. Grey had used telekinesis to grab the tips of each of Error's strings, keeping them away from Blue.

"you should probably get out of the way i might not be able to hold these forever"

Blue was standing there, a shocked look on his face. Then he noticed Grey and ran in a random direction.

Error retracted the strings, scowling. He didn't say anything.

 _ **"Sans! The... purple one! Come here!"**_

Gaster quickly ripped a portal into the air, one end appearing near Grape and the other right next to Gaster.

Meanwhile, Grey faced Error. He was under no illusions that he could beat the timeline-killer, but he'd lasted 6000 years against the Human. He could last five minutes against _himself._

"come at me error"

Grey's eye flared up with a bit more power as he launched a few dozen bones at Error! Sans. The Error summoned up his own, red-tinted bones, and fired them back, each of the attacks cancelling each other out.

Meanwhile, Grape was enjoying his freedom when he first got a good look at Gaster.

"What the... D-dad? Ho-how are you here?!. And...how did you get Grape Jr.?!"

 _ **"I don't have much time to explain, but... well, your Gaster might be your father in your timeline, but I can guarantee I am not your father. I never exactly got around to the child-making side of life. On top of that, I didn't find... Grape Jr. here. He found me. I'm afraid I can't explain much now, as I'm not sure how much longer Grey can hold off the Error. We must escape, but I need time to activate the portal! Here..."**_

Gaster touched Grape, healing him and temporarily boosting his strength.

 _ **"I assure you that the human SOUL is in good hands. Now go and assist the other Sans, while I open the portal and get us out of here!"**_

Grey's eye flared with blue light, his tattered jacket fluttering a bit under his own power. He lifted his hand, summoning up another array of bones, before trying to grip Error with telekinesis.

Meanwhile, Grape nodded to Gaster and turned, Grape nodded, his eye glowing hot pink. He got up, large books (his Gasterblasters) appearing. "Aaaaaallllllrrrrriiiigggghhhhhtttt! IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTT'SSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" he When his hand rose, all the Bookster Blasters fired at once and at Error.

After! Sans cringed when he saw the blasters, (and heard the exclamation) but calmed himself in time to add his own attacks to the pile, firing dozens of bones at Error.

Dark blue light summoned in Error's fingers. Telekineisis would rarely ever work on him. It depended on how strong it was.

Blue smiled at Grape from afar, holding up the Purple SOUL for him to see.

Grape, facing away from the explosion to make himself look cooler, saw Blueberry and the Purple Soul. He smiled, his eyes glowing even brighter hot pink. "Thank you," he mouthed, before turning to fire more Bookster Blasters.

After! Sans did indeed have incredibly strong telekineisis, but upon gripping the Error, he felt a strange feeling in his hand. He looked downward, and saw his hand glitching a bit with "ERROR"s surrounding it. He instantly jumped backward, released Error! Sans, and shook his hand a bit, which rapidly returned to normal.

"oh god no wonder they call you the error huh he he he i don't like this one bit."

He turned to look at Gaster, who was about halfway through with forming his portal.

Error laughed at Grey. He looked around, before 1 string formed in each finger. He wasn't able to dodge most of the Blasters, but managed to throw the bones back with the strings.

Grape smiled at Blue...and was hit directly in the chest by a bone.

 _ **SNAP!**_

Grape fell to the ground, but got up, purple juice oozing from the wound. "I'm alright," he said, firing purple bones and Booksters at Error.

Grey quickly popped a wall of bones out of the ground in front of Grape to protect him, before pulling out a single, tiny bone, less than a centimetere in length.

Grape did the same, summonging a protective wall for Grey.

"S-so, this is p-p-pretty co-cool, right? Fi-fighting a guy th-that l-lo-looks like us, us-using bones to attack h-h-hi-him!"

"heh"

Grey shrugged, and his smile gained a ghost of sincerity.

""yup it's certainly a breath of fresh air to be fighting someone without a knife the kid's style got boring pretty fast."

Grey fired the miniscule bone at Error, trying to get it past his defences without him noticing. If what Gaster said was true, and the Error had destroyed entire timelines, Karmic Retribution would _hurt._

Error indeed noticed the miniscule bone, but was holding other things and didn't have time to dodge it. It indeed hurt. Karma was one of his worst enemies. He got mad. He threw the strings at the blasters and made them fire at Grape.

Blue quietly ran over to Gaster. "You almost done with that portal? I'm kinda scared for those two..."

Grey smiled a bit at the effect of his attack, but felt _dirty_ just attacking Error! Sans. It was the same feeling you get touching someone that is diseased. As if you're going to catch something.

He smiled at Grape.

"it worked that's good but those blasters of yours don't seem to be working well at the moment and i can't use telekinesis"

He looked behind him. Gaster had finished the portal.

" _ **Yes, it's finally do-"**_

After! Sans snapped his fingers, and felt his body speed up to unimaginable levels. It was as if the fabric of space had slowed down around him. In short, he was moving very, _very_ fast. Grabbing Gaster, Blue, and Grape, he dashed through the portal.

Error retracted the strings. He teleported away in anger, and trail of fading errors left behind in his transportation.

Blue gasped. He was still holding the Purple SOUL, and almost completely forgot that it was Grape's. He realized he needed to give it back before he fell in love with the little bugger.

Blue looked at Gaster,

"So..umm...where are we escaping to?"

 _ **"Again, I'm not entirely sure. It depends on certain... outside circumstances."**_

"I g-g-got in he-her-here with a machine. M-ma-maybe we can es-escape through the invisible portal it created!"

Grape was actually jumping up and down in excitement. He was looking forward to getting out of there. The purple soul was snuggling Blueberry, sitting in his weird scarf thing.

Blue stared at the SOUL. He looked at Grape.

"Cute...but you want it back?"

The soul made the decision for them. It flew out of Blue's scarf and into Grape's arms, making small, excited whirring noises.

"Hello again, little guy."

He looked at Blue.

"Thanks for taking care of 'em. One of the only _normal_ people I know."

He snickered a bit as he thought of what pun to make.

Unfortunately, before he had a chance to make it, they landed.

In UnderFell.


	4. Chapter 1: The Phantom Edginess

_**"Hm. That's conceivable. It's also probably the only way we can get back to**_ **your** _ **timeline. However... we should probably recruit this timeline's Sans first. If we don't, we'll still be in danger of being ERASED by the Error."**_

Gaster looked around.

(Ok, Edgyland it is, then.)

 _ **"Oh, my. This timeline. I'm afraid we're going to have to use a bit more diplomacy than we've been using. I don't think this particular Sans is going to stand for much bullsh-"**_

Gaster looked at Blueberry, and almost felt bad.

 _ **"BS."**_

Meanwhile, After! Sans was a bit shaken up. The fact that the Error was so easily able to turn Grape's own blasters against him hit him hard in the feels. He supposed that had something to do with the fact that the Error was a Sans himself, but it still hurt him. The gasterblasters had always been some of his favorite things in the world.

Blueberry laughed.

"Don't worry! My brother curses plenty. I'm fine."

" _ **Alright, sure."**_

"Oh, by the way! Grape, where did you get that little SOUL?"

"The soul? Uhmmm...I..."

He blushed slightly.

"I don't like to admit this, b-but...I st-stole i-it."

"really"

"Yeah? From where?"

"H-heh… well, I g-got it f-from-"

"wait"

Grey had almost shuddered at the thought of Papyrus swearing a lot. In his memories, Papyrus was forever a kid. But he supposed that in timelines where he... didn't... die... he grew up. The blue flame in his eye lowered slightly in intensity, before he turned toward Grape.

"wait don't tell me anything give me a sec i'm gonna try to remember."

Six thousand years was a long time, but Grey finally picked up on it.

"that's right wait you got it from"

He was struggling to speak. He wanted to do it right, but he was incredibly out of practice.

" alphys give _me a second. i. got. it._ yes!"

Seemingly exhausted from the effort of putting punctuation into his speech, Grey fell on his backside.

"you got it from alphys"

Grape seemed suprised.

"Y-yeah. I s-s-stole it from her. I-i-it se-seemed to re-really like me a-a-and I c-c-couldn't bare to p-p-p-put i-it back in the jar."

Grape stepped over to Grey and sat next to him.

"A-are you… ok, b-by the way?"

"heh yeah"

Grey shook his head.

"it just takes a lot of mental effort to talk right for some reason"

He shook his head again.

"so he he he yeah i'm"

"i'm"

"i'm"

"fine."

Grey smiled, proud of himself.

"i gotta say alphie did have some"

He paused and restarted. He didn't want to lose his progress.

"i gotta say **,** alphie did have some **...** interesting supplies **.** none that seemed to _like me_ but definitely some that were very useful fighting the human **."**

Gaster spoke up.

 _ **"Ah. As yet another Sans I once observed said, DETERMINATION is one hell of a drug. But we must continue.**_ "

Grape got to his feet, looking around. The world that surrounded them was dark and dreary, not a very inviting place.

"W-w-well… it's d-dark to s-say the least."

"Yeah. I'm not sure I like this place. It's giving me… a bad vibe."

"i feel ya…"

Grey suddenly had an idea.

"i'll be right back"

" _ **Well don't go without- telling us where to find you. Damn it. Alright, we're in Snowdin, so it shouldn't be far to Sans' sentry station. Let's split up, and if you see it, call."**_

"F-fine."

"Sounds good!"

Gaster, Blue, and Grape headed off in different directions. Gaster called out once more.

" _ **As I indicated before, this timeline is not a kind one. Whereas our monster SOULs are comprised of compassion and kindness, the SOULS of those here are the absolute opposite, full of hatred and spite! You have to be careful!"**_

Gaster quickly found himself wondering aimlessly in the woods, while Blue ended up all the way back at the entrance to the RUINS. Grape was off doing his own thing, whatever that was, so in the end it was Grape who bumbled into an abandoned sentry station.

He was about to cry out when he clamped his hand over his mouth, silencing himself.

He ran off and got Gaster and Blue to come with them, and they arrived at the station.

"So… Gaster… you're saying everyone hates each other?"

"T-that doesn't sound g-good."

" _ **Indeed. Everyone here is, in some sense of the word, evil."**_

"Uh… even…"

" **Especially** _ **Sans."**_

Hearing his name, Fell! Sans, who had been lying behind his sentry station ignoring the mother|censoring original material because rated T|s who were talking, popped up.

" **hey! who the hell are you people?"**

Gaster strolled up to Edge.

 _ **"Greetings. This is Sans. This here is Sans. Oh, and it's unfortunate, you just missed Sans. Oh! And where are my manners? I'm Gaster. Nice to meet you, Sans."**_

Edge was screaming internally. Gaster couldn't quite put a finger on exactly _why_ he was egging on the Underfell resident like this, but he couldn't stop.

" **ok, fine, i can see that, but where the %#*# did you come from?"**

 _ **"Well, we are each from our own idividual timelines. I assume Alphys wasn't kind enough to give you the information on the timelines, so I'll summarize. They're different."**_

" **i'm getting the feeling i'm not going to like you."**

" _ **Well. I'm all in. Go ahead."**_

" **what are you talking about?"**

" _ **Come at me. I'm ready to die any day that you want."**_

Gaster stepped at Edge almost threateningly, holding his hands at his sides, as if at arm's length from his body, in a "fight me bro" pose.

" **jeez, bud, i'm not lookin' for a fight… now."**

" _ **Well, that solves it. This ain't the UnderFell that Gaster #007 was talking about. If it was, I'd be being gasterblasted right now. What that means is you aren't all bad, and what that means is that we can use you. I'm gonna get right to the point. In about a day, everything ends. This hole timeline, straight down the toilet. Along with you and everyone else. "**_

Edge tossed a bottle of mustard at Grape, who'd gotten a bit too close, looking sympathetically at the fabulously edgy Sans.

" **why don't you morons just get the hell out of here?"**

" _ **Sure, we'll leave. Perhaps you'll be lucky enough to end up in the VOID, but, in most cases, that's not what happens when you get ERASED. Let me think... nope. I doubt this timeline's Undyne would have the**_ _guts_ _ **to fight back either, so yeah. You're**_ _boned."_

" **$ &%* you."**

" _ **I wish. Unfortunately, my most important limb didn't survive the transmutation. A pity."**_

" **wait, wha-… goddamn it, no!"**

Grape sidestepped the mustard, taking a few steps back. In the process, he caught sight of Grey, who was motioning to him from behind a tree. He rushed to his side, happy to get away from Gaster, who was acting even stranger than normal, and Edge, who apparently had his gasterblasters on a hair-trigger.

"Hey, fifty shades of grey, what are you d-d-d-dooooooooooooin."

Grey, standing there with a self-satisfied smirk, held a vial in his hands. The vial glowed a deep red, slowly bubbling. Two letters were clearly inscribed on it.

 **DT.**


	5. Chapter 2: Attack of the Error

Grape nearly squealed in surprise.

"Whoah! DT! W-where did you get that?"

He reached his bony finger slowly toward it as he spoke.

"R-real DETERMINATION… in a v-vial! in another d-dimension!"

He was about to touch it when he suddenly yelled at the top of his lungs.

"BEST SCIENCE EXPERIMENT GONE WRONG EVER!"

Grey nodded. He made a nice little shadow puppet of a lizard to illustrate where he'd gotten it.

"H-hehehe. we've both stolen things from that poor homo reptillia. Oh. O-OK, you can go…"

Grape opened his coat for a moment, letting out the exited Grape Jr., who was whirring a bit with curiosity as it hovered around the vial. Grey was suddenly cautious and held the vial close to his chest.

"careful"

He pointed to his eye, constantly burning. His point was clear. DETERMINATION might be powerful, but it was also incredibly dangerous. As far as Grey was concerned, it was the most deadly poison in the universe, because the harder you tried to survive it, the worse it became. He was lucky he was made of bone, or he'd be completely melted by now. Part of him already was. He sighed.

Grape Jr. seemed to understand and inspected the DETERMINATION from a safer distance.

Grey shrugged. Thinking about it now, he figured that the SOUL, being human, didn't have much to worry about.

Grape seemed to know what Grey was thinking, and confirmed his thought.

"Y-yeah. He isn't in m-much d-danger, but I g-guess we are."

He gulped in evident nervousness.

"So, w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-wha-what are we g-g-going to do with the D-D-DT?"

Grape raised a metaphorical eyebrow. He began to wonder who had the worse speech impediment, him or Grape. Sure, it was sometimes hard for people to tell what Grey was saying, but at least he _said_ it. It took Grape a good 5 seconds just to say one word. Even Alphie hadn't been like that.

"… i figure we'd better use it to try to bribe the new sans. he likes power right"

"Y-yeah! That m-might really w-work!"

Edge, meanwhile, stood in front of Gaster and the others, his hands on his station's desk as he glared at them. Suddenly he disappeared into thin air, teleporting over to lean on a tree.

" **f*** it. i've gotten enough shit from my brother already. i don't see why it'd matter if i leave my station for a sec. so, tell me, why are you f***ing weirdoes here in the first place?"**

 _ **"Another version of yourself, a certain Error Sans, is under the impression that there should only be one timeline, and wishes to destroy all the others. I can freely travel**_ **through** _ **the timelines, so I am a threat to his objective, as is our purple-shaded friend back there with Grey. Also, if you agree to come with us, I believe Grey back there has something he'd like to show you."**_

Grey strolled out from behind his tree and showed Edge the vial of DETERMINATION.

"figure you'd like to be stronger, huh"

Grey smirked.

"you don't have to put up with anybody's shit if you've got determination"

 **"...yea...umm. well, shit. i don't think i can take the vial... because... well... my brother will find it since i probably won't use it immediately. then i'll have to explain what it is because he knows when i'm lying. f*** him. So...well. I might as well. Might as well do** _ **something**_ **n-nice? for once. i mean, don't get me wrong, i don't give a shit about being ERASED, but i've got nothin' better to do."**

" _ **That… is an acceptable motivation! You're in!"**_

" **in** _ **what,**_ **exactly?"**

"The AESSSSS!"

"W-what w-was that, e-exactly, B-blue?"

"The AESSSSS! The Anti-Error Supreme Spectacular Sensational Sans Squadron!"

Grey chuckled, before looking up at Gaster questioningly, before glancing back at the DT. Gaster shrugged. He looked back at Grape, who he remembered was _extremely_ interested in the DETERMINATION.

"sorry grape"

Grey lifted the vial and threw it into the ground, shattering it, before summoning up literally hundreds of bones to bury it and send it deep underground.

Fell! Sans raised an eyebrow and lifted one finger questioningly, before lowering it and deciding to be silent.

Grape looked temporarily crushed, but didn't say anything either.

Gaster suddenly shuddered, the lines on his face seeming to absorb a bit more light than they usually did for a moment.

" _ **Not again, damn it. He's back."**_

"uh-oh maybe i shouldn't've thrown away that dt so soon"

" **you don't happen to be talkin' 'bout that guy over there, do ya?"**

Edge pointed off to a red, glitching figure in the distance.

" _ **Damn it."**_

" **that's the guy who's fixin' to destroy this timeline, isn't he? son of a bitch. he don't look to intimidating."**

"he is"

"Hey, Grape, where's- oh, god!"

" **huh? what's goin' on? where's the pissantly one?"**

"grape!"

Grey turned just in time to see the poor Dr. Grape snatched away by the Error's strings. Error Sans had had enough of this bullshit, and was taking care of buisiness once and for all.

Meanwhile, after Grey had smashed the DT, he had become a bit calmer, and his eye had begun to go down in intensity. Now, though, it exploded in flame, a roaring blue inferno, mingled with a bit of yellow.

"we gotta move"

" **holy shit, what is this?"**

Blue stepped a few feet back and fell backwards, sitting on the ground. He didn't know what to do.

Grey was furious with the other Sanses' inaction.

"move you guys!"

He growled under his breath.

" _ **Grey! Don't do anything hasty!"**_

"i'm out"

Grey disappeared in a flash of blue light, following the Error."

" _ **Damn it. He's gone. We've got to follow him. He's the most powerful one here. If the Error takes control of him, we're finished."**_

" **takes control? what the hell did i get myself into?"**

"You're just getting started, buddy."

" _ **Ugh. We can follow him now and attempt to catch up or we can try to set up a portal first. It's your choice."**_

 **"Umm...I'm fine either way, thank you very much."**

 _ **"Fine. I'm sure Grey can handle the situation for a few moments while I set up the portal. Just sit tight."**_

Meanwhile, Grape struggled mightily (Read: with pitifully little force) to escape the Error's clutches. He repeatedly attempted to use his Bookster Blasters to hit the Error, but he always either dodged or used his strings to reverse them.

"F-F-*** YOU!"

As the Error moved away from Gaster, Blue, and Edge, Grey suddenly appeared in his path, his right arm in his pocket and his left pointed at Error in what seemed to be a gesture of threat.

"i'm gonna give you one chance"

His eye burned again with blue light.

"put him down"

His fist clenched.

 **"** _now"_

Error didn't stop. Instead, he simply attempted to fly past Grey, moving at high speeds.

"I'm NoT aFrAiD oF yOu. **Ahem. I am** _ **not**_ **afraid of you. Allow me to apologize- I try not to be barbaric."**

As Error flew past Grey, he suddenly ran headlong into a massive boulder that had appeared in his way.

Grape was shifting, somehow. The strings surrounding him dug into his bones, and his colors all seemed to reverse, becoming inverted. Errors surrounded him, and a strange material appeared to float from out of his sleeves. Purple and pink strings. They slowly approached the Error.

Grey stood there. Six thousand years of pent up rage was currently exploding in crimson waves from his eye.

"fine. but i've gotta warn you. if you don't give up RIGHT NOW..."

He stared directly at Error! Sans.

" **you'll be dead where you stand."**

Suddenly, Grape flashed with an explosion of errors, flying backwards and grabbing Grape Jr. Somehow he'd been corrupted completely, and his newfound powers made him cocky, arrogant, and finally a threat.

He laughed insanely and fired his Bookster Blasters (Now corrupted) at Error Sans.

Grey stepped backward in surprise, before calming himself, steeling his resolve, and once again clenching his fists.

"fine. then this is it."

Grey clenched his fists, trying to hold himself in check. He didn't want to hurt Grape.

"it's a beatiful day outside."

Nope. The sky was red, the trees were black, and everyone hated everyone else.

"birds are singing."

No they weren't. There were no birds.

"on days like this, maniacs like you..."

" **should be burning in hell"**

Grey looked up at the Error, who was preoccupied at the moment dodging Bookster blasts.

Grey had _had it with his shit._

"this is it, freak."

Error stopped laughing. Instead he stood there, doing nothing. He dodged the Blasters with a teleport before.

 **"Well then..."**

Graperror teleported next to Grey, smiling.

"And thus he shall smite the wicked…"

The newly corrupted scientist lifted his hand, and dozens of blasters appeared above him.

"PLUNGING THEM INTO THE FIREY PIT!"

With this, Grape fired his blasters.

Grey snapped his fingers, MEGALOVANIA intensified, and dozens of bones exploded from the ground.

He pointed a finger, firing them all at the Error.

"i remember fighting the human. i remember the anomaly that was destroying the timelines. i thought it was them. but i had always wondered how they did it so quick. they had to pass through the entire underground to destroy just one, and they were talking out several in one day. i started doubting the second i started remembering the loads. there was just no way they were carving through 'em that fast."

Sans fired hundreds more bones at the Error from below, aiming to sandwich him between both of his volleys.

Error teleported away, dodging all of the attacks.

" **Seriously? Bud, I'm just gonna keep dodging."**

"six thousand years. six thousand years and i never got it. never once i figured out that the timelines being destroyed wasn't the human."

Grey fired thousands more bones.

" **that's your fault, isn't it?"**

The Error dodged effortlessly again, and fired his own G_sTTerB_laa_Rs.

" **Well, well, well. Look who figured it out. Of course I did, and I'm not worried."**

As Grey dodged this last attack, Error disappeared into thin air.

 _ **"Yes! Finally!"**_

Gaster had at last managed to open a portal to the location of Grey and the others. The second the portal opened, a bone flew out at hundreds of thousands of miles per hour. Gaster barely sidestepped in time to avoid it.

 _ **"This portal won't stay up forever, so we must make haste if we want to go through. You have about ten seconds to decide. Blue. Edge. I am passing through and joining the fight. You two should do the same. But it is your choice. The battle will be intense. One way or another- be ready."**_

With that, he stepped through the portal. It would close in ten seconds.

Blue rushed through without an instant of hesitation, while Edge intentionally waited till the last second to make his way through.

Just as they appeared, the Error did again.

Grey was absolutely furious. He'd had enough of this bullshit.

"grape. i'm warning you. stand back. this is gonna get real hairy real fast."

Sans knelt down on the earth and felt the ground with his left hand, his right still in his pocket.

"listen. guys. i know i'm not your master. i know i'm not in charge. and i know you're probably not the nicest little dudes. but i need your help. c'mon, just this once."

Grey clenched his fist, which ignited in blue flame.

"just this once, i need you back!"

Grape stepped back in confusion, as the ground began to shake.


	6. Chapter 3: Revenge of The Aincient

"I'm tired of standing on the sidelines! And, lo-look at me! I've got powers n-now! I can help!"

Grey didn't reply, instead merely concentrating.

Meanwhile, Gaster turned to see that Blue and Edge had followed him through the portal.

 _ **"Good. I suppose I was wrong about you. You both certainly do have some very large metaphorical pairs of balls."**_

Gaster lowered his hands to his waist, before hurling them upwards. When he did so, his hands seemed to multiply, surrounding him as they fanned out like a peacock's feathers. In just a moment, he had a full twenty hands surrounding him on either side. Before attacking, he began thinking to himself.

 _ **It makes me wonder. Is this the end? I doubt it. There is nothing we know of that can harm the Error. Physical weapons, DETERMINATION-infused attacks, gasterblasters, karmic retribution, magical weapons, lasers and nuclear attack, none of it works. In other words, no, there's no way this is ending here. But for some reason, I'm still standing here with the rest of them, as if it mattered. Hmm. I suppose it can be interesting fighting as a team sometimes.**_

Grey could feel them. Vibrating under the ground. The didn't want to help. They weren't loyal and protective. They were the very opposite. But somewhere, deep down, he knew what they really wanted was to help someone.

When it happened, it happened suddenly. The flame on Grey's hands and eye suddenly flared up even more, and they burst from the ground. Red. Flaming. Angry. Hateful.

The UnderFell Gasterblasters belonged to Edge, but he'd never really used them. Feeling Grey's call, they came in droves.

When he looked up at Error, his eyes were watering.

"the whole world, error. the whole world."

He snapped his fingers. The blasters roared, a hideous, bloodcurdling shriek, and then they fired.

Grape staggered backward in absolute shock.

"Oh my god."

He had had the ERRORs scared out of him.

Gaster, too, rushed backwards in fear. He had a severe phobia of the blasters, and the UnderFell versions were the worst. At any time, he feared, they could turn on him rather than the Error.

Meanwhile, Grey was infinitely happy. It had been almost 6000 years since he had felt the feeling of Gasterblasters fighting for him.

It was a _very_ good feeling.

The Error dodged the blasters in sudden panic. His plan had _not_ banked on Grey suddenly gaining so much power. Cringing, he disappeared into thin air.

Grape stepped closer to Grey.

"D-d-dude...YOU'RE AMAZING!"

He threw his arms around Grey.

"Where did you learn to do that?! That was awesome!"

Grey smiled a tiny bit wider.

"you just have to want it enough, buddy."

Grape too a step back, no longer hugging him. He blushed slightly and spoke softly.

"So cool."

"so cool"

Grey agreed.

"we did it"

Grey looked around.

"he's gone for now"

" _ **Indeed, but it makes me wonder..."**_

Gaster and Grape spoke simultaneously.

" _ **What can kill the unkillable?"**_

"What can kill the unkillable?"

"i dunno even the human didn't want any part of him"

Grey's smile faltered and he averted his eye to the ground.

"i'm pretty sure they were grinding for lv because they were afraid of him"

" _ **Wonderful. So what you're saying is that the human didn't do anything wrong?"**_

" **no.** that's not what i'm saying. **that's not even close"**

Grey turned to Grape.

"i lost everything you know. no matter what i did i could never kill the human"

He cringed.

"and when the error had you… i… i couldn't lose anyone else. you remind me of alphys, you know"

"H-heh… yeah. T-thanks for… saving me."

"hey, bud. least i could do. you're a pretty cool dude. like i said, you remind me of alphys. i dunno what ever happened to her. probably died of old age millenniums ago. but hey. that's the way it goes."

Grey awkwardly itched at his burning eyesocket. The tiniest visible bit of melted bone was visible beneath it.

Gaster strolled up to them.

 _ **"I'm sorry to interrupt this clearly meaningful heart-to-heart conversation, but we need to leave."**_

He had a portal nearly open and ready.

Grape nodded and walked in, followed by Grey.

Edge frowned.

" **you're saying you really want me to follow you idiots around?"**

" _ **Yes. I am. This timeline is**_ **doomed** _ **unless we follow the Error. It's your choice, but there is nothing left for you here. If you'd rather hang with your asshole brother and a universe that wants to kill you, then that's your decision. But let me tell you, it would be a cardinally stupid one."**_

" **fine. i'll come with you. i don't have anything f***ing better to do."**

" _ **Indeed you do not."**_

"You made the right decision, Edge."

" **shut it, blue. i made** _ **my**_ **decision."**

" _ **True enough."**_

With that, the three stepped through the portal once again.

Grey was strolling casually toward New Home, looking around at the familiar surroundings, smiling ear-to-ear at the living, happy world. Following frantically at a distance, Grape followed him, stumbing forward rather ineptly.

"H-hey! Grey! Where are you goin-going?"

"gimme a sec"

Grey strolled through the Judgment Hall, heading toward New Home. When he opened the door, he caught sight of not one, but _two_ alternate Sanses standing before him. Instantly, he disappeared. This was more Gaster's forte. He wasn't much of a conversationalist.

Sans Classic and King Sans both raised their metaphorical eyebrows at the sudden appearance of a new Sans, especially one with that much EXP. They weren't even sure what he could have killed to get that much.

Meanwhile, Grape, not realizing that Grey was now behind him, was heading toward New Home, and had to pass through the Final Corridor to get there.

"Oh my _god."_

What Grape saw when he entered the Hall was something he would never forget. This universe's Chara was stuck to the wall, impaled by four bones through their torso and one arm. Their knife lay on the ground beneath them, and their breathing was ragged.

There was no way Grey would do that, right? He wouldn't just stroll right in and kill this kid, right? He hugged Grape Jr. tighter and decided to go into complete denial, refusing to believe that this was Grey's handiwork.

Grape turned and began running out of the room before Chara let out a quiet, resentful laugh.

"So you're just gonna let me die here?"

"Y-you're… I'm sorry. Was it… what happened?"

"A skeleton walked in here and attacked me on sight. I didn't have time to react before I was pinned to the wall. If he hadn't thought I was dead, then he would've kept attacking until I was."

Chara began trying to get off of the bones.

"Listen, at least get Dr. ASGORE, will ya? His number's in my phone."

Grape, terrified, didn't move a muscle.

"You know, not saving me now is still murder."

"D-damn it. Alright. Where's your p-phone?"

"In my pocket. What? Are you _afraid?_ I'm quadruple-impaled and pinned to a wall. Just call the f***ing number and then you can _leave."_

"F-fine!"

Grape walked obstinately over to Chara, refusing to show fear. He pulled out their phone, dialed their contacts, and then called Dr. ASGORE.

"H-hello? Is this A-ASGORE?"

"Yes, I am Dr. ASGORE. Who is this!? Why are you calling from Chara's phone?"

"I'm sorry! There's a h-human here who's r-really hurt! In the Final Corridor!"

"My god, Chara, what did you get yourself into. Don't move! I'll be right there!"

Grape hung up.

"I'm g-gonna move, you know."

"Obviously. **Get out."**

"R-right!"

Grape ran toward New Home, figuring that Grey would have led the others there by now.

He resolved to forget that any of that had ever happened.

When he got there, he was surprised to find that he'd almost beaten Gaster, Grey, and the others to the location. He arrived only moments after they had. The royal head of Storyshift's Underground, King Sans, spoke up.

" **Hello? Who's there?"**

" _ **Greetings, sir. I am Dr. W. D. Gaster. It is conceivable that you have heard of me before, but I would like you to drop all preconceived notions about the one you know of who goes or once went by that name, because I am**_ **not** _ **the same individual. I**_ **am** _ **however the same Gaster that**_ **you** _ **know, Sans. How did you get here?"**_

"the same way you did the first time, gast. i just stepped into the SWAP and went for a whirl."

" _ **You**_ **are** _ **aware that machine was incomplete. I was never able to properly calibrate the safety features. I am fairly certain that my single trip in the SWAP was 90% responsible for the creation of the VOID."**_

"eh. i ain't got much to loose. besides, it was gettin' boring just watin' for a human to show up. so i headed here."

" _ **I swear to bloody god. Are you aware of the existence of Error Sans?"**_

"uuuuh…"

" **i'mma take that as a strong no. listen up you indecisive bastards, we've all gotta go or else we're gonna die here. is that enough of an explanation for ya?"**

"ignore edge listen long story short this gaster is not your gaster"

 _ **"That's the simple way of explaining it, yes. But allow me to provide a bit of backstory for you. The four people behind me are all Sans, as are you. One comes from a timeline where a rouge human destroyed the world, and he fought them alone for thousands of years. Another comes from a timeline where the contents of monster SOULs are reversed. Another comes from a timeline where each person has their position in life switched with those closest to them. And, er, Grape is... Grape. Either way, each and every one of us is in danger. An Error has appeared in the timelines, and he believes that all of them should be destroyed but one. And he has the power to do it. But if we all band together, I believe that we could be able to defeat him. If we do not... we shall all die alone, one by one, with the rest of our universes. Your majesty... I humbly request your assistance in the upcoming confrontation."**_

" **So it's victory or death, eh?"**

" _ **That's about right."**_

"i'm in. i got nothin' better to do."

" _ **You have a brother waiting for you at home, Sans. You have a timeline that relies on you. You have friends and family and allies and enemies. I am not going to ask you to leave all of that to risk your life in what could well be a suicide mission. It may well be impossible to win the upcoming battle. Besides, the Error will never target your timeline. You are in no danger."**_

"suicide mission? impossible? those are my specialties, gast. yeah, i've got nothin' to gain and a hell of a lot to lose. but i've been checkin' out these other timelines, and the reports don't even _begin_ to describe what i've seen. gast, i don't want us to be alone in the world. these places are too amazing to let them be destroyed. i'm _in."_

" _ **I'm impressed, Sans. Alright, you're accepted. And you, King?"**_

" **I confess, this is quite overwhelming. In short, you could say I'm… flabbergastered."**

Gaster put on a face of shock and horror.

 _ **"N-no! Not that one! You**_ **can't** _ **use that one! It's... impossible! Forbidden! It's my only weakness! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**_

He stepped backwards, clutching his protoplasmic heart.

 _ **"Ah! I die!"**_

And with that, he mock-fainted and fell to the ground, before getting to his feet.

 _ **"Eh-hm. That was... a bit... overdone. I apologize. I couldn't help myself."**_

Grey somehow raised an eyebrow, despite not having any.

Grape moved towards Gaster.

"G, never do that again. I-i-i-i-i-i-i-it wa-was s-so cheesy I-I c-c-c-c-c-c-could taste it."

"A... Gaster with a sense of humor, 4 other Sanses from other timelines and a glitch that wants to murder all Sanses. Either this is real, a dream, or there was something in that chocolate chara gave me..."

 _ **"I assure you, your madjesty, that you are imagining nothing. This is real, and the threat of the Error is real as well. I have the scars to prove it."**_

Gaster lifted his hands, each of which had tiny scars etched into it's surface, the mark of tight strings driving into his oft-spoken-of hands.

 _ **"He's almost gotten me quite a few times."**_

Grape opened his coat, showing the massive scars on his ribs, each wound flashing with tiny ERRORs.

"-I-I b-barely s-s-s-s-su-su-su-su-sur-sur-sur-sur-survived."

Grey held up his hand, concentrated, and a single red ERROR appeared for a split-second, a result of his earlier attempt to grip the Error with telekineisis.

It was like a room of war veterans.

King Sans smiled.

" **This is going to be interesting."**


End file.
